1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reusable coin containers which are designed to hold, when full, a predetermined number of coins of a particular denomination.
2. Background of the Invention
Coin shortages have been experienced of late, due to the tendency of the public to accumulate coin rather than to return it to circulation via exchange at financial institutions for paper currency. One explanation for this tendency may be the inadequacy of presently available coin containers and wrappers in meeting the public's need for ease and convenience. For example, wrappers such as paper tubes are hard to fill, and do not always contain a predetermined number of coins; as a result, coins have to be counted, wasting time and labor and discouraging further exchange of coin for currency. Also, paper wrappers are easily broken or accidently opened, and are not reusable.
To avoid certain problems associated with paper coin wrappers, various plastic or metal coin holders or banks have been proposed. However, these containers still present problems with respect to ease of loading and unloading, compactness and portability. Various prior art designs were also quite complicated and thus costly, making commercial acceptance difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide an improved coin container which is reusable, convenient and practical. Specific objects are the provision of a container which holds a predetermined number of coins of a particular denomination when full, and allows the user to determine the number of coins in the container when partially filled. Additionally, a still further object is to enable the use of a portion of the container itself as a coin dispensing tray, or enable its use in conjunction with conventional coin trays now found in financial institutions.